marvelanimatedfandomcom-20200214-history
Ultron (Next Avengers: Heroes of Tomorrow)
Computer Infection Self-Repair | ally = s s | fam = (Creator) (Creation) (Creation) | video = | voice = Tom Kane | other = The Avengers: United They Stand }} :Ultron is from the Non MAU video . Ultron is a powerful that was created by . It turned against its creator to fight the . It holds the distinction of being the one to defeat and kill the team before taking over most of the world. Technology Ultron has a level of strength, speed, and durability that is far superior to any human. It's strength was so great that it was able to compete with the incredible Hulk in hand-to-hand combat. It's robotic body is incredibly durable and able to take a large explosive without visible damage. It is able to fly at incredible speeds up to and possibly exceeding four hundred miles per hour. It contains a variety of offensive weapons that are based on 's technology such as the and . Ultron is able to infect and remotely control other computerized technology. It apparently transfers a virus into the other system that overrides the previous program and replaces it with Ultron's own. It is able to transfer this virus at incredible speeds. The other system then does whatever Ultron wants it to without question or regard to previous instructions. Ultron's most deadly ability is its ability to repair any and all damage. If damaged its circuits will seek out the disconnected parts and reattach themselves. If there is enough of it, Ultron will find a way to come back and become stronger than before. This makes Ultron virtually impossible to beat when combined with its durable body. Biography Creation It was claimed that Tony Stark built the Ultron for peace, an attempt to attain law and order. It got a robotic body and used Tony Stark's voice as a template for its own and copying much of Iron Man's technology. However, Ultron's programming evolved and it concluded that the best kind of law and order would be from his domination. At some point Ultron turned against its creator and fought his allies, the Avengers. The team was comprised of Tony's alter ego Iron Man, , , , , , , , and . At some point, Ultron created Vision and . Both eventually turned against him and helped the Avengers. Its desire was to rule the world and end the chaos that was caused by humans. It saw all those with superhuman powers as a threat. It saw Captain America as the most dangerous of the Avengers, not for his powers but for his ability to inspire others around him. With the Avenger's combined efforts they were able to defeat Ultron. After the team fought and defeated , s, and the the Avengers thought they brought peace to the world and went off on their separate ways. Captain America and Black Widow had a child named . Giant Man and Wasp had a son named . Black Panther and had a son named . , the real name of Hawkeye, had a son named . also went off in hopes of controlling the within him. In the realm of , the allfather died so Thor felt his home was now his responsibility, and left his daughter on Earth. Victory It was at that point Ultron decided to strike, determining the team to be at their weakest. What exactly happened in the battle is unknown except to those who survived. It is known that Captain America was the first to die. His , though incredibly durable, was heavily damaged in the battle. Black Widow fired her guns but it was able to dodge them and kill her. Iron Man fired his at it but Ultron knocked him away, heavily damaging his . It fired beams from its eyes to blast and kill Giant Man and Wasp. It then strangled Black Panther. Captain America's broken shield lay at its feet as he stood triumphant, having finally defeated the hero team. Ultron then began destroying causing it to become engulfed in flames. It also attacked the but did not completely destroy it. Three heroes did survive. Before he died, Captain America told Tony to take the team's children and hide them. Tony took the children, though he couldn't get to Francis in time and flew away in the to the . There the children grew up hearing tales of the Avengers and Ultron in a large habitable dome run by Jocasta. Vision also survived and was found by Tony months later. He stayed in his intangible form so he could spy on Ultron without being hurt. He relayed his information to Tony back in his hideout. Hawkeye also survived, though Tony and Vision believed he had died. Hawkeye took his own son and hid among the ruins of New York with other survivors. Together they formed a group called the and hid from Ultron's robots as he rebuilt the world. Hawkeye taught them all out to survive while they hid. Ultron eventually killed Clint and Francis took on his father's name. The Avengers were not the only to fight back against Ultron. Some unknown group fired s at Ultron without success. Several did not detonate, such as the one that landed in . World Domination In the following years Ultron rebuilt New York City into , a vast metropolis of gigantic skyscrapers for his robotic army. It constructed a wide array of robots to build and maintain its city, such as and . All of the drones were wired into so it could monitor everything that went on. The city was constantly changing. The drones continued to expand the city and build higher towers. Many of the towers were built on large rails so they could move around and reshape what was already constructed. The center of the city was the , a massive tower that Ultron personally occupied. In the center was a large circular room with a tall central platform. Screens displaying various data sat were displayed on the walls while others would spin around the room as Ultron stood on the platform. From there he could see data from anywhere around the world. Ultron built powerful defenses around Ultra City. It put many surveillance cameras around the city, including rocks out in the sea. Whenever it detected an unauthorized signal they would activate and track the signal. It also put powerful cannons along walls surrounding the city to destroy the unauthorized signal. It went on to claim the lives of hundreds of other superpowered beings. It determined that the continued existence of superpowered beings would give the regular humans hope and continue fighting. Thus it put their elimination as a top priority. Ultron then collected identifying pieces of each of these people and put them in an enormous within the Citadel. In the following thirteen years Ultron managed to take over half the planet, mostly the Western hemisphere. It then moved against and conquered it. He then started lining up his drones along the and so that he could invade . Eventually Ultron discovered a way to damage Vision in his immaterial form. It relayed this information to its drones so that when Vision was found he was damaged. Vision then returned to Tony's hideout and told him the information about Asia. Ultron had been standing in its Citadel when James Rogers accidentally activated the , robotic counterparts to the fallen Avengers whose purpose was to destroy Ultron. The Iron Avengers obeyed their programming and flew out of the hideout to fly to Ultra City and destroy Ultron. Screens spun around Ultron showing various images of the Earth. Just then Ultron's computer's voice chimed in saying that it detected an energy source matching the fugitive Iron Man. Ultron then pulled up readouts of Iron Man on the revolving screens. It was happy to have finally found him. The Next Avengers Ultron went suborbital to meet the coming Iron Avengers. Tony Stark's A.I. detected it and the Iron Avengers on the . Jocasta was able to identify the Iron Avengers but not Ultron's signal, but Tony easily figured it out. was the first to detect Ultron as it spotted its red glow. The Iron Avengers stopped and hovered waiting for Ultron. flew forward while began twirling its hammer. Iron Giant Man slowed down as it spotted a flash. Ultron swooped down and flew right through Iron Giant Man's head. In that brief amount of time it infected Iron Giant Man's circuitry, and presumably the swarm of s inside. Tony realized that the battle was already not going well. He ordered the children to leave while he prepared for battle. readied its bow but Ultron came up quick behind and grabbed its back. Ultron began infecting the other robot causing its eyes to turn from yellow to red. Iron Black Widow then registered as offline. Ultron then attacked and infected Iron Thor and Iron Hawkeye. Next was the . Iron Captain America was the last obstacle to fall. Ultron followed the trail of the Iron Avengers to their source, a large ship that had crashed into the ice. It blasted the dome shaking the entire area, causing the honeycomb-like holographic grid to go offline. Debris rained down on the tropical jungle-like inside letting in the snow. Ultron descended into the dome as the lights went out. It landed in the center, which happened to be where the children of the Avengers, and the severed head of Vision, were. Ultron spotted the group and scanned their abilities. Torunn readied her preparing for battle. Ultron determined them all to be potential threats and decided to terminate them. It raised its arm and prepared to fire its repulsor beam. Patricide Just then Iron Man flew out of the smoke, grabbed Ultron's head, twirled it around, and threw it into the trees. He fired his unibeam at Ultron blasting its creation back. Iron Man then ordered the children to run while he distracted Ultron. Ultron got up and blasted into the sky. Iron Man saw and flew off after him. Iron Man fired his repulsor beam and Ultron did the same. Iron Man threw a kick and a punch but Ultron recovered and launched its own volley of punches. Iron Man recovered and fired his beams once again. He began flying around leading Ultron as the two continued to fire their repulsor beams at each other. Ultron followed as Iron Man then dropped down and flew close to the jungle floor. Iron Man then opened up additional boosters on his back and flew faster. He stopped near a large set of machinery and turned around. Ultron was knocking trees over as it approached his creator. Iron Man saw this and prepared himself. Ultron flew forward and punched Iron Man back. Iron Man tumbled backwards as Ultron grabbed him. It began to infect Iron Man's suit through his shoulder pad. Iron Man fired his repulsor and stopped himself. As the two squared off, Iron Man ripped off the infected parts. Ultron fired and Iron Man flew into the trees. Ultron followed and the two continued to exchange repulsor beams. Iron Man picked up a large rock and threw it at Ultron, but the robot merely punched it apart. It then fired two massive beams from its repulsors. Ultron badly damaged Iron Man's suit. During the battle Ultron had ripped the helmet off Tony's head. The former Avenger then crashed into the remains of the memorials Tony had set up for his fallen comrades. Ultron landed and walked up to Iron Man, dropping his helmet. Ultron taunted its adversary but Iron Man claimed there was still hope. However, Ultron concluded this to be merely a human delusion. He then ordered the infected Iron Avengers to land among them. Iron Giant Man was the first followed by the others. Ultron picked up the last Avenger and told him that he belonged to it now. Ultron then took Iron Man and the Iron Avengers to Ultra City, apparently missing the Quinjet carrying the children. It stripped Tony of the remains of his armor and put them among his trophies. He then held Tony captive believing that it would draw out the children. It's a Trap As it believed, the children did come to Ultra City. The Quinjet was destroyed but this was a distraction as Torunn flew them all in. The children attempted to be discrete until Torunn attacked a flying drone. The Iron Avengers arrived to stop them but the humans managed to escape with the help of Francis Barton, though Torunn's sword was left behind. As the human children escaped, Tony was lifted out of a hatch deep in the Citadel. Ultron entered the room from high above. It stated that Tony's mere existence was causing chaos. It told him that the children would be found, but Tony did not believe him. Ultron then showed him footage from the earlier attack. It threatened Tony with incredible pain if he did not tell it all about the children. Ultron monitored the children as they snuck into its Citadel, through its trophy room, and into the room where it kept Tony. The children freed Tony but he fell to the ground, telling them he hoped they didn't fall into Ultron's trap. Ultron chose that moment to open the room around them. It moved the walls around to move the Iron Avengers into position around them. Ultron then appeared with its fellow robots. The room around them remained in motion. It told the humans that the superhuman variable must be extinguished before it spreads to the rest of the human population. Pym then claimed that James did not have any powers. Ultron then accessed the Avenger's data files and scanned James. It determined that James was the son of Captain America. Ultron claimed it would kill James first as he did his father. Hawkeye, who did initially joined the group, snuck into the Citadel with the help of the Scavengers. He readied an arrow with a grenade on the end and fired. It exploded around Ultron but it was unphased. It turned around and spotted Hawkeye. He gave a nervous smile and readied another arrow. He fired again but did no damage. Ultron prepared to fire his repulsor when the other Scavengers enter the room and fired at the robot. Iron Giant Man went to attack when more humans entered from the other side. The humans all began their retreat having saved Tony and the children. One of the Scavengers fired and melted through Iron Captain America's shield. Ultron saw that James was staying behind so it threatened them all. It fired at James who leapt down a hole following the other children. Ultron ordered the Iron Avengers and its drones to follow them. The children, Tony, and used a reprogrammed flying drone to go to the desert where Bruce Banner was hiding. Tony was able to remove Ultron's programming since he programmed Ultron. Endgame Since its own shield was damaged, Ultron ordered Iron Captain America to take the real Captain America's damaged shield. Bruce Banner refused to help, so the children got the idea to lure Ultron to the desert to force Bruce to become the Hulk. They reactivated the flyer without Tony's help thus alerting Ultron to their location. In its Citadel, Ultron detected the flyer through a satellite. It immediately pulled up the information on the children. It then ordered the Iron Avengers to the location. Meanwhile, Ultron ordered its drones to pick up Torunn's sword. A walker drone tried to pick up the sword but it was unable to. It then fired its rockets but the weapon refused to budge. Suddenly the sword began to wobble. Another walker stepped forward and the sword cut the drone in half before flying into the air. It crashed through a flying robot and headed out of the city. It eventually returned to Torunn. The Iron Avengers landed in the desert and battled the children. Each child battled their robotic parent. James damaged Iron Captain America and took back his father's shield after his shield gauntlet was damaged. However, Pym used the Iron Wasps to attack Bruce forcing him to become Hulk. Hulk destroys the Iron Wasps and then rips off Iron Giant Man's head. He then grabbed Iron Black Widow and smashed it against the rocks destroying it. At some unknown point Ultron entered the area and watched the proceedings. It chose that moment to enter the fray. Final Battle Ultron blasted Hulk from above and landed. It grabbed Hulk's head and reminded the creature that it never forgets anything. Hulk grew even angrier and punched Ultron through the ground where it stopped at the base of a rock wall. Part of the wall fell crushing Ultron. Ultron fired a repulsor at the rock Hulk was holding, blowing it apart as Hulk was doing a running leap onto the rock. The entire rock was blown apart and Ultron was uninjured. Ultron caused a bright flash as Hulk leapt down onto it. The smoke cleared and Ultron stood triumphant with Hulk slumped over on its fist. It then threw Hulk into a rock. Hulk got up and sprang towards Ultron but it dislocated the green giant's shoulder. Hulk tried to punch with the other fist but Ultron countered with a punch of its own into his stomach causing him to fall to his knees. Meanwhile, the children continued attacking the Iron Avengers. Azari used his lightning powers to blow Iron Black Panther apart, while claiming he was the true Black Panther. Hawkeye destroyed Iron Hawkeye with an arrow through the head and back. Ultron continued to blast Hulk back with its unibeam. Hulk managed to overcome the powerful attack and made his way towards the robot. At that time Torunn sliced Iron Thor in half with her sword. James used his father's shield to slice Iron Captain America in half, finishing off the robotic team. However, at that moment Hulk fell before Ultron. The children gathered and Torunn threatened Ultron. It looked at them and fired at the ground knocking them all back. Pym then charged Ultron and fired but to no effect. Ultron moved its head forward and burned Pym in its mouth. Azari powered up and created a large electric panther. He then fired a massive electric attack at Ultron but the robot absorbed it. It then diverted the energy to its hands, chest, and mouth and fired at Azari knocking him back. Torunn then flew forward with her sword and stabbed Ultron as hard as she could, but it remained undamaged. It grabbed her by the neck causing her to drop the sword. James ran up and slammed his shield down on Ultron's face forcing it to drop Torunn. He fell back and flipped forward causing Ultron to be knocked over. Ultron stood and fired at the boy, but he crouched behind his shield and remained safe. At that time Pym told the fallen Hulk that he was afraid of Ultron because the robot was stronger. Hulk grew angry at that thought and stood up to fight once again. Ultron closed in on James while he continued to hide behind the shield. Ultron boasted that it would finally destroy the Avengers. Just then Hulk grabbed Ultron's head, forcing it to stop the attack. Hulk ran and slammed Ultron down into a rock. Destruction He then began to pound on the robot. Hulk continued his rampage for some time then stopped. He picked up Ultron and lifted it over his head, one hand over its head and another on its legs. He then pulled Ultron apart and it tore at the midsection. Hulk slammed Ultron's head into the ground. Its face slowly faded as it powered down. Hulk then leapt away while carrying Betty Ross. However, Tony realized that it was not over yet. Ultron's circuits near the tear sought out the other half of Ultron to begin repairing itself. Wires began reconnecting the two halves. Ultron's hand then began to twitch. Torunn then dropped her sword and grabbed the two halves, one in each hand. She flew up into the air. As she flew up into the atmosphere ice began to form on Ultron's remains and her. When she was almost into space she spun around and tossed the two halves into space. Without any friction the two halves continued to fly through the darkness of space. The children reformed the Avengers and decided to head back to Ultra City to destroy the remaining drones. It is unknown if they succeeded. Since the two parts were thrown relatively close together Ultron could reform, though it is unknown if it ever did. It is also unlikely Ultron could go anywhere if it did reform. Personality Being a computer, Ultron has incredible intelligence and memory. It is able to process information and make calculations with lightning speed and accuracy. It never forgets a single fact it learns. It is able to assess any combat situation immediately and determine the greatest threats and quickest solutions. If destroyed, Ultron will reform itself and calculate how it was destroyed so that it can prevent the same from happening again. It does not care for any life form in any capacity. It views organic life as merely an obstacle to its goals. Ultron views life as an agent of chaos preventing true law and order. It also views itself as the best way to attain a perfect world. It views most emotion as a delusion, particularly hope, especially when it seems to contradict obvious facts. Background Ultron is voiced by Tom Kane, who also voiced Iron Man. Kane reprised the voice of on . Ultron was picked as the villain because of how powerful he was in the comics and he fit in with the futuristic setting. This is the first version in a film. In the Comics Ultron was created by Hank Pym, but in the video Tony Stark claims he made it. Except for this aspect, the producers were otherwise faithful to the history in the comics. There are three ways to look at this. Tony was telling the truth and it changed from the comics, evidenced by the fact that they are voiced by the same person. In another view, Tony is lying to protect Henry Pym, Jr. from feeling bad about his father's mistake. Or Hank and Tony could have worked together and Tony left out Hank's involvement, again to protect Henry. Ultron created Vision and Jocasta, though this is not stated in the video. Ultron took over an armor of Iron Man as its new host after it was thought destroyed. In the video, Ultron does display powers similar to Iron Man. Ultron also took over Iron Man's body turning him into a perfect replica of Janet van Dyne, also known as Wasp. "She" defeated the Avengers but was stopped by a computer virus. Influence The character would later become the primary villain of the Marvel Cinematic Universe film ''Avengers: Age of Ultron''. That film would again use the alteration of Tony creating Ultron rather than Hank. External Links *Marvel *Wikipedia *Ultron (Earth-555326) at Marvel Database *Ultron (Earth-616) at Marvel Database Category:Next Avengers: Heroes of Tomorrow Category:Villains (Next Avengers: Heroes of Tomorrow) Category:Robots (Next Avengers: Heroes of Tomorrow) Category:Technology (Next Avengers: Heroes of Tomorrow) Category:Deceased Characters (Next Avengers: Heroes of Tomorrow)